The present invention is related to a pneumatic tool, and more particularly to a turbo pneumatic cylinder of a pneumatic tool, which can output maximum torque at lowest gas consumption.
High-pressure gas serves as the power source of a pneumatic tool, and drives a pneumatic cylinder to operate the pneumatic tool. In a conventional turbo pneumatic cylinder, after the high-pressure gas flows into the pneumatic cylinder, the high-pressure gas simply drives the turbine to rotate and then is exhausted from the pneumatic cylinder. The turbo pneumatic cylinder can output a certain power, however, when the airflow flows within the conventional turbo pneumatic cylinder, the kinetic energy is not effectively increased. Therefore, the output power is limited. Also, the gas consumption of the conventional turbo pneumatic cylinder is great so that a considerable amount of energy is waste.
Furthermore, when the turbine of the turbo pneumatic cylinder operates at high rotational speed, the large angular moment will lead to spin effect (gyroscope effect). Accordingly, the rotary shaft of the pneumatic cylinder will be constantly directed in a fixed direction. Therefore, when a user holds the pneumatic tool, the user will feel that the pneumatic tool itself keeps twisting in a certain direction. Under such circumstance, the user needs to apply a force to the pneumatic tool to steadily hold the same. As a result, the user is easy to feel exhausted after a period of operation.